Warning Contains Ideas
by IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL
Summary: Naomily mainly. Naomis POV. My first Fan Fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I love Skins and wanted to do this since I love Naomily. This is my first Fan Fiction it's Naomi's thoughts during her episode with some added bits and some skipped bits. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all who give this a chance. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One.

She was kissing me and I was loving it, the way her lips felt it was exactly like last time except I was fully aware of the fact her tongue was moving inside my mouth, I defiantly couldn't blame this on drugs. I slowly relax and deepen the kiss even more but ok this is weird she taste's funky and oh god has she brushed her teeth recently? Shit I'm choking…

I slowly awoke, shit I was dreaming of her again man what is up with that? At least it was a figment of my imagination and I wouldn't have to tell Emily that her mouth tastes like fungus. Still thinking about it I became aware of something still in my mouth. Holy shit a foot! A fucking foot in my mouth!

"Jesus Christ" I say out load to nobody in particular. "What the fuck?!" Suddenly a man popped his out from the other end of the bed. "Jesus Christ" I repeated again. I must still be asleep, he was looking straight at me. Ok so not dreaming better find out who exactly he is.

"Who the fuck are you?" I practically shout.

"Friend o' your mums, 'ad nowhere ta kip sweetheart, evan if she don't think I'm the actual messiah." Holy shit is he on drugs, he did not make sense and he is still in my fucking bed! "Mum!" "Mum!!" Why do I even bother shouting? Not like she's going to come to my rescue. Time to get the hell out of here, even if it is my fucking room!

I climb out of my bed and walk towards the bathroom "Who the hell does she think she is?! It's bloody ridiculous! Does nobody understand privacy?!" I turn back around to give the stupid fuck a piece of my mind but shit wait "I'm naked… I sleep naked"

"Aren't nothing' I ain't seen before, you look like your mum actually, same 'aircut she 'ad" he spat looking towards my lower half.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Please be a dream. Please let me wake up. First I choke on some blokes foot and now I'm standing in front of the same guy whose twice my age and looks like he hasn't washed in a month, comparing me to my fucking mum all while I'm completely naked!

Arragh! She's such a cow, I'm out of here but not before I tell her just what I think of this fucked up situation. "Mum, has anyone ever told you what a complete fucking cow you are?"

"Plenty of people love, here take a look at this would you love? Were thinking of banning it from the group shopping lists" I assume she's talking about the banana in the middle of the kitchen table. "there is a man. In my room. In my bed. Mum."

!He had nowhere else to go, it's called communal living sweetie." Ha communal living my arse she let freaks move in. Hell she is a freak for allowing it.

"God! You are so irritating!"

Thinking something else to say but coming up with nothing I grab the banana from the table peeling it in front of them. Taking a massive bite I leave for school giving my mum one last look of revulsion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R please! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two.

I plod up the stairs ready for another fucking fantastic day at school.

I don't know why anybody even bothers with this place I mean I can't think of day I actually learned something useful here.

I make my way to the main steps and see Emily waiting at the top. Great, I really don't want to talk to her right now I'm in such a bad mood I might say something I'll regret I've been mean enough to her as it is. I mean we kissed that's it I was high why did she have to read more into it?

I duck behind some other students to avoid her and go meet with my politics teacher, I need some sanity. After a much needed cigarette and a chat with Kieron, I go to class.

So while we're in class were interrupted by that shrew Karen whose talking about electing a school president. Actually sounds kinda cool. Emily of course thinks I'd be great at it. I quickly set her straight (no pun intended) "You've got to be kidding me, I'm not going to help run this place!"

"I don't get it. Why not?" erm maybe because it's a dump Emily I'll have no part in this stupid place. "I mean you really care about this stuff." This girl is not taking a hint.

"What stuff?"

"Erm, equality, environmentalism, feminism, I don't know when to shut my mouthism" great now she's ranting. Why cant she shut her mouthism?!

"Great, your making me sound great."

"Come on you know about politics, your always talking about it." What, she doesn't even know me that well.

"Emily we've had about three conversations our entire lives, so the idea that you know what I'm always talking about anything is a bit ridiculous." God that sounded harsh I know she's only trying to help but she was getting on my last nerve.

"Ok" Shit I'd upset her again, as much as she annoyed me she really was my best friend now I guess. This day could not get any worse.

"Morning Ladies!" Spoke to soon it could get worse "Ah, love is all around." Emily walked away from me giving Cook an evil that I would of laughed at if I weren't in such a bad mood.

"Piss off!" He really is a moron.

"Naomikins, I been thinking" uh-oh Cook thinking… run for cover. What's with the nickname too, is he twelve?

"You should see more cock" He has got to be joking.

"Pardon" I try to keep my voice calm.

"You and me we should go to it, know what I'm saying?" Is he shitting me?

"Excuse me? Go to it?" Way to chat a girl up Cook, round of applause.

"Yeah, Defiantly" Holy shit he is as persistent as Emily.

"You've got about as much chance of fucking me, as you've got of becoming the democratically elected president of this dump!"

"Well I enjoy a challenge" Wait what I didn't mean I would if he did. "Babe, you gotta deal!" Shit what have a done.

"No, wait I didn't mean….." I started but he was already gone. Shit! "Ah fuck!"

I follow him to the sign up room but I cant see in so I climbed up on some boxes to peek in over the top but some nerd walks out the door and I get thrown onto my butt. Cook follows him out and bursts into a fit of laughter after seeing me on the floor. God, he really is doing this!

"I can see your knickers" I immediately pull my dungarees down and look up at him with disgust.

"You….. President?" Please don't make me laugh.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Because it's impossible to believe Cook that's why. I get up as he starts making some crude gesture and talking some shit about a slave. I zone out not following his ridiculous ideas but I catch the last of what he was saying "feel alright" God what is it with the people in this place?

"You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer!" With that I walked off giving him my middle finger until I rounded the corner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading once again! R&R please, much appreciated!**

**Also, would it help if I put Naomi's thoughts in italics or leave it how it is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third instalment! Thanks to Mattily for adding me to your story alert and to AmysAngel for added my story to your favourites!! Also to Emma James for my first review :) **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three.

I walked outside grabbed my bike and proceeded to go home. Until I bumped into Kieron that is. He turned to face me.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted a lift?" Huh?

"What?" A teacher asking to give me a ride home?

"You know save your legs, your wheels." Confusing but he was slowly becoming my friend, somebody I could start to rely on maybe?

"Only if you…." He started. Fuck it, what the hell.

"You can give me a lift." Saves me peddling my arse home.

"Great" He hurriedly tries to get the door open to what looks like a 50 year old car that had been set on fire, you know like the clapped out old bangers you see on Pimp My Ride before they go into the garage. The door wouldn't budge so he ran around the other side got into the car and kicked it open with his feet, did I really want to get a ride in this piece of shit?

"Mind the spring" Kieron warned but I couldn't see one.

"What spring?" Something sprung up from the chair I'd plonked down on "oh" too late it had already hit my bum. This was just too funny. Getting myself comfy Kieron went to start the car. Nothing. He reached forward and fiddled with some wires. Still nothing. I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Some automobile you've got here." I stated matter of factly. He laughed.

"Would you believe it only cost me two pounds fifty." He was still trying the car. Still nothing. "and three box tops from Wheatabix packets." Sad thing was, yes, I really would believe that.

"Yeah, I really would believe that" Did he think I was blind? Some teachers wage he got. The car still wasn't going anywhere with a grunt he gave up and asked me for a lift on my bike!

We walked me home chatting about when he ran for office and why he wanted to be a teacher. He said something about students not having minds, only jangley things between their ears. I sniggered.

"Jangley things that are colour co-ordinated to go with their shoes." Mean but oh so true. He pulled a folded piece of paper from nowhere.

"I think you should stand." My own politics teacher telling me to stand, holy shit!

"What? Why?" I couldn't help but wonder why he thought I should but he told me he thought I was the best and it was true well in that dump at least. I really shouldn't let Cook win. He looked straight past me and looked at me weirdly. Shit, please tell me my mum is not watching from the window again!

I turned and looked where he was, dear god it was none other than the, as Kieron put it, mythical creature herself. I thanked Kieron for his help and headed in towards the freak show that was my house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ****J**** R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's the fourth part! Hope your enjoying it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four.

I walked into the house and instantly feel the urge to run back outside again. I'm faced with all the wackos that have invaded this place. I barged past them not before catching the nude man entering my bathroom. God, this is disgusting. I chat to my mum briefly quizzing me on being with a bloke.

"What is this surveillance culture?" I can't believe the nerve of her how many blokes has she invited to live with us?! She's holding and feeding a baby she doesn't even know the name of! "This is our house mum" I storm upstairs with her shouting behind me about somebody stealing a tele from my room.

"Jesus, I need some peace!" I walk into my room to find Emily waiting for me on my bed. Ok I need to be a least pleasant or try.

"How'd you get in here?" Not overly nice but at least I didn't snap.

"Some weird guy let me in, look a bit like Jesus?" That would be right. Urgh! I choked on that guys toe.

"Yeah, its like a game of Christ theme guess who in this house." I literally meant it, it really was. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you this." She laid down a election form on my bed beside her. God, she's always thinking of ways to talk to me.

"Your very annoying" What she was… but I liked it.

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me."

I put the election form Kieron had given me down with hers "Jinx"

"Your going to run, great. I'll help with the form." Wow, she was not going to stay in my bedroom with me if I had anything to do with it.

"No Emily, I don't need any help."

"Right ok, well see you." With that she was gone. I immediately missed her presence I thought about going after her but before I could the door was flung open and like a bull in china shop, there she was again.

"You know my first thought when I see you isn't I want to fuck that girl!" That's not what I think I just couldn't be with her in my room.

"No I…." I started but she quickly continued her rant over me.

"We've kissed twice, it was nice but its also nice just being with you, when your not being a prick that is!" Wow, she does have guts. Emily didn't give up even if I had basically pushed her out the door.

"Thanks" I think that was a compliment.

"I think you should run for president because I think you'd be good at it, its that simple ok?"

"Ok, you should stay.." Omg, I just told her she could stay in my room! Please say no. Please say no.

"Thanks, I will." Doesn't she have anywhere else to go. I hear the door close behind her, apparently not.

I find myself looking at her intently, she's so cute in her own quirky little way. Ah! I did not just think that!

We decide to get drunk the main ingredient in us getting on or is that just what I'm telling myself? We're lying on my bedroom floor discussing voting tactics . I'm strangely attracted to her, she believes in me. My little shy Emily thinks I can do anything and the funny thing is, is that I believe her.

Lying still a while longer I feel the urge to ask her the question I've been dying to know and in my drunken stupor I start to babble it out.

"I've been wondering…. What do lesbians do?" Holy crap I actually just asked it out loud. Shit! She gives me a weird look. "I mean in bed?"

"I know what you mean" Taking a swig of vodka "Why would I know?"

"You mean you've never…" She turns to look at me so quick I'd of thought she got whiplash

"No I've never!" Oh, looks like my questions not going to be answered then. I mean how did she know she was gay if she'd never even been with a girl?

"I mean is it all baroques and strap-ons?" I had to know, hell she knew more than I did.

"No! I don't know, we just do what we do to ourselves but to each other probably slightly more aggressively and with you know oils and stuff." I had to laugh at her nervousness but looking into her eyes made me question whether or not I'd do that with her or more importantly would I enjoy it? I gazed at her longer than I should of and laid back down.

"Where do you put it? Oils?" Trying to lighten the tension that has developed from our staring competition.

"On salad" I laughed out loud god this felt great, I was being myself and liked for it. We chatted for another hour or two, I suggested she spend the night since it was getting late. I kissed her forehead and snuggled into bed feeling content. Feeling her shiver at my touch I wrapped my arm around her and held her close as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think… R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter for you. Thanks to those still reading and to Emma James, Tatj & LoopyDory for your reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Five.

I wake up faced with the mostly empty bottle of vodka, I hadn't realised we'd drunk so much. I grabbed it to me to make sure I wasn't dreaming it and rolled over to see Emily still sleeping soundly. God this felt so right just seeing her lying there made my heart skip a beat. I reached out and daintily touched her soft hair feeling the tresses fall over my fingers.

Shit! What am I doing?! "Fuck sake" I get out of bed and look over to her still sleeping form. Suddenly a rush of questions filled my already confused head. Did I want this everyday? Do I like her as more than a friend? What does this all mean? Arragh! "What are you doing?" I ask myself out loud god knows who I thought would answer. I grab some clothes and head out. Emily got herself here she can get herself out.

I cycle to school and try to clear my head, hearing some students chanting I head over to where the noise was coming from to see Cook standing on the roof shouting to the people below to vote for him. Freddie's there looking as disgusted as I was. We chatted for all of a minute but something he said stuck "It should make a difference when someone loves you, shouldn't it?" Yea it really should and Emily does I think. I just need to figure this shit out before everyone crucifies me for it.

Going to park my bike I hear Emily approach from behind babbling about leaving early and meeting my mum. What the hell was I suppose to do? Wake up and play happy lesbians? I don't think so and as for my mother, well she's a clique. I have to say something get her to give me some space to think.

"Emily look…." I wasn't one for loss of words but I just didn't know what to say. She pulled some posters out of her bag they were so cool they had a picture of me on an everything. Couldn't let her know that though.

"I got the message Naomi, I'll manage, there is one thing though," looking towards where Cook was "Well, you cant let him win now, can you?" I had to give the girl credit but I almost felt disappointed with what she said was she giving up on me?

We headed to where the speeches were taking place and I stood behind the twat that was Krispen while he did some stupid rap about hating chavs and tried to dodge the paper balls flying his way when he had finished. Next up was my turn, I nervously faced the audience and began my speech it all went rather well, Cook got his point across by simply lighting and smoking a fag onstage, some president he would make.

We stuck the posters to all the lockers, prepared yet another speech that I could say at lunch and got word out to vote for me instead of that prick Cook.

Getting up on the table I made my point but not before Cook shot me down calling Emily my girlfriend and shouting that nobody cared anyway. Publicly humiliated at best, god he was a tosser! Now with everybody chanting his name I had to get out of here I couldn't look at anybody. Emily followed.

"Naomi….Naomi!" I couldn't let her see me cry.

"Just leave me alone!!" With that I ran to the only person who made any sense to me right now.

Kieron always made me feel better, now was no exception he understood. Chatting to him I felt a lot better I wasn't the only one that gets humiliated. I knew it but it felt good to hear somebody else say it. He is so great, I love his thick Irish accent, taking in his kind features…. Wait was he leaning? I felt his lips on mine and instantly pulled back. What the fuck?!

"What…. But…. But your old enough to be my dad!" Eww that was gross.

"Well maths was never my strong suit but I think you know… not quite" I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Fuck… You… Fuck! I thought you liked me?" Clearly he did but I thought he was my friend.

"Oh I do and I do" What was he playing at?

"What the fuck did you just do?"

"You wanted me to kiss you!" No I didn't I really didn't I wanted him to be my friend, this is well and truly fucked up.

"But I just… I wanted to trust you…" I stormed out not wanted to be in the same room as him anymore. I had nobody to turn too. The last person I thought I could count on had let me down.

I ran all the way home threw myself in my room and cried. I completely broke down I had nobody, I couldn't take it anymore. How had this all happened?!

I pulled back the covers but something caught my eye. Emily had left a note simply stating "Emily slept here." with an arrow, I threw it across the room I just didn't know what to do about her but just the note made me feel a little better. I picked it up and cuddling into the tiny piece of paper as if it were Emily herself, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading people. R&R =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hogglebee87 you made my day! Thanks for the reviews/favourites stories etc I'm loving it! Here's chapter six.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Six.

I awake to arguing and a hover going downstairs. Great fucking great that's really just how I want to wake up! Emily's note stuck to my face too I pull it off quickly and run to the mirror. Please no… Perfect the ink had come off on my face and Emily's name was now inked onto my face. I touched it gingerly and it actually made me feel a little flutter inside.

Who am I kidding it wasn't Emily making me feel that, I rubbed it off hard. It was Emily, it Wasn't, it was the torment my own head was giving me was unbearable, there was only one way to sort this out. I picked up my phone and dialled her number.

"Can we go somewhere?…. Anywhere" I didn't care where we went as long as it was away from here. I just needed to see Emily.

Soon we were both riding our bikes to anywhere together. I was free again, felt like my old self was back, a lot happier too. I forgot what my head was telling me and the upset recent events had caused. I followed my heart.

We arrived at where she was taking me or at least that's what I assumed because Emily got off her bike and leant it against a nearby tree, I followed suit. Looking out onto a lake surrounded by trees, it was beautiful.

"It's lovely…." Looking at Emily aiming it at her "It's a lovely place." Nicely covered if I say so myself.

"It's one of my favourites'" She walked over to the side and started stripping. She was going to swim! She never said to bring a costume.

"I didn't bring a swimming costume…" Then I realised neither did she.

"Neither did I…. Sun won't shine forever." She had guts I'll give her that much.

"Someone might be looking" I don't want some old pervert gorking at us from the bushes.

"Honey, your body ain't that special" I gave up. Fuck it.

"Don't look, ok?" Like I'd care anyway. I turned around and started taking my clothes off. I was so not expected to be standing in my bra and knickers in the freezing cold next to a lake when I said anywhere. I faced her and couldn't help but to burst out laughing and I caught her looking!

"I said don't look!" I stated playfully pushing her.

"I wasn't" She pushed me back. We fought until she fell in the lake. I laughed again as she was splashing around and splashing me. Guess I had to get in now then, I held my nose and took a running jump into the water. God it was fucking cold!

We played around and giggled some more, I was lightening up and really enjoying myself. It got really cold in the water though so we got out and dressed in our jumpers and Emily pulled our a blanket to sit on. It started to pour with rain so we decided to stop here until it slowed. Emily lit a fire like she had been doing it her whole life, we both kept added twigs to keep it going. We had a spliff to share and a bottle of vodka, I couldn't be more content as we sat in a comfortable silence, Emily seemed too quiet though.

"You alright Ems?" Nothing. I waved my hand at her face. "Helloooooo" Still nothing she just looked at me. "You deaf or what?"

"Do you realise that's the first time you've asked me something?" Really I hadn't asked her a single thing. Doesn't can we go some where count?

"Ever." Shit! I guess it doesn't, as I really that badder friend? Why was she still around then? A moment passes between us and I notice how normal I feel, how relaxed. I'm torn from my thoughts, she didn't answer me.

"Well answer it then, you alright?" Is she avoiding the question?

"No, I'm having the worst time of my life, the weather's shit, the company is even worse." God melodramatic much I thought we were friends. I took a swig of vodka.

"It's peaceful" She reaches out and throws a stick on the fire.

"Yeah." She leant back and placed her hand on top of mine. As soon as she touched it I felt tingles go all though my body and a smile creeps onto my face.

"Wanna do blowbacks?" Be within kissing distance again? Hell yeah… Play it cool. Just play it cool.

"I never got blowbacks, why cant people just smoke the damn thing straight?" I really did never get them but with Emily…

"It's fun. Have you even tried it?" Uh-oh busted.

"No, but being all seeing, I already know it's shit." What the hell was that? All seeing? I smirk to myself and I can almost imagine Emily doing the exact same right about now.

"Come on, everything once." True, Fuck it.

"Ah fuck it, go ahead and disappoint me." Even thought I don't really think she ever could. She lights the spliff and places the lit end in her mouth. I lean forward as she places her hands either side of my neck and pulls me to her. I take a long drag briefly looking in her eyes. I feel the tingles again but much deeper this time, right down my spine. She was turning me on!

I felt my stomach flip and pulled back. Facing her again taking in all her features, every curve of her face until we're staring face to face, eye to eyes, I cant help but notice how beautiful she looks in the fire light. Wait what about the consequences of this? What are people going to think? Was she worth it?

One more second gazing into her eyes and I forgot it all, I slowly leaned forward feeling compelled, drawn inwards to her. Until my lips met hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and sticking with it ****J**** Let me know what you think… R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for review again guys & girls I know I sound like a broken record but really do appreciate them. **

**Warning:- this chapter is not only M for swearing but also for strong sexual content of the femslash nature. **

**Not a lot of dialogue in this ;) without further delay here is chapter seven.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter seven.

God her lips felt incredible and soft too. I pulled back an inch just to see if she was going to scream or run or slap me. None of which followed and our lips met again more passionately this time, I felt her tongue glide across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I quickly granted. We kissed until my lungs were burning, in need of air. She slowly placed a couple of butterfly kisses on my neck, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. We pulled apart, I grabbed her wrist to try to slow her. Did I really want to do this? Caught up in my thoughts she avoided my defence and gave me more kisses on my neck. Oh to hell with it this felt amazing!

I smiled and bit my lip needing her reassurance. "Say something."

Emily looked straight at me "I'm all about experiments, me." Is that what I was an experiment? Only one way to find out, fuck neither of us knew. She slowly pulled my jumper up over my head and I did the same to her. I sat staring at her until, what I can only describe as an unstoppable force, made me crash into her once more.

Our mouths fused together, building up passions and wants I never knew I had. I was craving more of her, wanted all of her. I pushed my weight forward, never breaking the kiss laid her down onto her back. We both gasped at the full body contact. Our kissing became more sensual and a rush of wetness snuck up on me.

Emily flipped us over until I was on my back and instantly we were kissing again. I was getting hotter, so was she as the kissing turned into a heavy make-out session. I sat up to slide my hands up her top lifting it off to run my hands down her lower back, I pulled her to me with a furious want our centre bumping eliciting a moan from both Emily and me.

She straddled me and ripped off my shirt too, lowering herself on top of me kissing my neck down to my chest in between my breasts and back up to my mouth. We infused in another heated kiss as I slowly undid her bra, she gasped knowing where this was going. We both wanted it, we could tell seeing the desire in one an others eyes.

I sat up slightly and rested on my elbows as I kissed and licked Emily's chest, she slowly undid my bra and slipped the straps off and down my arms with a feather like touch that gave me goose pimples. I took her right nipple into my mouth and sucked, swirling my tongue around the now hardened nub. She let a guttural moan escape her lips and pushed me back down, hard. Her mouth was everywhere, god I needed… she grabbed both my breasts and circled them in her palms slowly kissing and licking down my stomach as she went. My nether regions were throbbing like crazy, I wanted release.

She was almost at the place I needed her most , as her hands made their way downwards she looped my knickers with her fingers and tugged them down. Climbing back up my body kissing me furiously again she laid fully on top of me completely naked. I slid her pants down over her hips and stroked up her front to her face, I pulled her in for another kiss, her eyes full of lust and arousal. Sliding her whole body down against me until her mouth was right near where I wanted her to be. She placed a kiss as she looked up at my face for any sign I wanted to stop, I could of cum right then and there.

I felt my lips being parted and her tongue licked from the bottom of my slit right up and around my clit. My hips bucked upwards, I didn't know how much more I could take. Her tongue intruded straight into me I thought the wetness down there might drown her. Slowly I felt the pace build up as she slipped it in and out of me, occasionally pulling out to lick and bite my clit.

I could feel my oncoming orgasm building up inside me and whimpered as she removed her tongue from inside, only to have her two fingers slam back into me. Faster and harder until I started to see all sorts of colours behind my eye lids. My breathing became heavy and I started to pant due to lack of air. I couldn't take it I was going to cum any second. Emily came up and placed a long lingering kiss on my lips before doing the exact same on my clit she curled her fingers up and I fell over the edge, moaning trying to catch my breath as I silently screamed. I rode out my orgasm on her fingers until she pulled out. Man, I was spent! I'd never felt like this.

Lying down next to me looking at my now probably sweaty face, she licked her fingers clean taking the time to make sure her lips stayed wet. She leant down over my face and kissed me with so much love it made my heart hurt, if that was possible, I tasted my self in her mouth and the kisses built up again and I wasted no time in slipping my hand between our bodies.

Her turn……..

* * *

**So, let me know what you think hope it wasn't too bad. I'm off to take a cold shower lol thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in the updates had internet issues and last weekend was my birthday so been crazy busy! Thanks to everyone still sticking with the story and all your reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8.

I woke up next to Emily for the second time this week. God, last night was amazing I still felt tingles all down my body and it took everything I had in me not to lean over her still sleeping form, to kiss, touch, love her again. I needed to sort this out in my head though I mean come on was this seriously what I wanted, I so didn't want the awkward conversation that was going to follow last nights activities.

I got up, stuffed my shit into my bag and picked up my bike ready to bike back home. Just I was leaving however, I heard a kafuffle behind me and I knew that Emily had woken up too.

"Twice your going to do this to me. Twice!…. Naomi… No you fucking… stop right now!"

"What?!" God she woke up on the wrong side of the bed or should I say blanket.

"Don't you dare leave me in your bed again!" Shit! I initiated it so I guess is should of stuck around but I mean this doesn't make us a couple now. Does it? I needed space.

"I've got to go."

"I know you Naomi, I know your lonely, I think you need someone to want you, well, I do want you, so be brave and want me back." I heard her voice crack and it broke my heart, she knew all to well and everything she said was true, I just couldn't except that yet.

When I got in I took a long shower and tried to rid myself of the Emily that still lingered on my skin, tried to wash away the memories from last night. I dressed in my usual I don't give a crap about fashion, but still know how to look good. Yet staring at myself in the mirror I appeared different somehow.

I knocked on my mums door in need of some sort of advice, I knew it was early that she'd still be asleep but I wanted to talk to somebody about how I was feeling before I spoke to Emily. I opened the door to find Kieron in bed with my mum! God, that's gross! I legged it out with Kieron shouting about why he was there, that he was lonely. I didn't give a shit. "Fuck off!" I shouted as I grabbed my bike and sped away as fast I could.

Sitting at a table with my thumb over the button to call Emily or not. I mean we had to talk right? We couldn't just leave it like this. I heard somebody coming down the hall and thinking it was students hid under the table, I didn't want anybody to see me this emotional.

It wasn't student though, it was Karen and that prat of a person who thinks he's a teacher to count the votes for the election. They were talking about how Cook shouldn't win, or rather that Karen didn't want him too, and something about needing a bigger bra. I could only wonder.

Once they had gone I headed to the results room, everyone was there. Krispen looking rather smug, Karen looked damn near suicidal and Cook was just as gormless as ever. The drum roll had started and suddenly it dawned on me they stuffed Karen's bra with Cooks votes! This was too good of an opportunity to pass up as I was announced the winner, I stepped forward, now to have some fun! I knew I made a better president than Cook but it's what they wanted and who was I to deny them that? It wouldn't be fair to be elected on false pretences.

Sighing I turned to Karen who was smiling proudly. "You should have more confidence, I mean your tits are fine" People started to laugh so I continued. "Probably a bit flat but, no need to stuff your bra." With that I pulled out Cooks votes from where she had hidden them. Uproar erupted throughout the room. "Now I'm not sure, but were these votes counted?… Cook, Cook, Cook" Each one I counted as she said something about stopping being silly that I won. How could she say that when she knew full well she scammed the whole thing.

"No, Cook won, he's our president." I said sharply. As all the students started to cheer I winked at Cook and turned to walk out. When I heard the full blown riot start I set the fire alarm off but not before catching Emily's eyes from across the now foam filled room.

I ran off what else was I suppose to do, I stopped and waited to see if she followed me I heard a familiar voice behind me. He made some lame joke about joining in with the riot but apologised. After finding out he really did like my mum, I forgave him told him to get on with it with her, I mean who better to date my mum than someone I already got on with?

I started to walk out of the school when I noticed Cook in one of the classrooms looking for something. I walked in, he told me what shit he was looking for, no interest to me at all. We chatted briefly before he bought up the fact that if he won I'd fuck him. Which I so didn't mean to do but he just assumed.

If I was serious about getting with Emily it wouldn't hurt to try other stuff out first would it? I mean I've been with guys before but was it different now I'd slept with her? Only one way to find out, I stood up and kissed Cook.

Before I knew it we were flying backwards, his hands were all over me. Rough and with no feeling, nothing like being with her, the way she made me feel. I tried to push her out of my mind but his skin was stubbly and hard unlike Emily's smooth, soft skin with her gentle kisses, how I wanted her now instead of Cook. We stopped and I told him it wasn't a goer, simple as that he was off. I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the classroom.

I was a full blown war zone as I walked down the steps, with toilet paper everywhere and screaming. A car had even been set alight, I ignored all what was going on and plodded home.

I had some serious shit to think about and I don't even know here to start.

* * *

**So that's chapter eight, thanks for reading, let me know what you think! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here! Keep the reviews coming :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Nine.

I sat down in my kitchen and put my head in my hands, every time I closed my eyes I would see her face. It wasn't right with Cool it was right with her, I felt like me but a better version of me, I could be my complete self. I lifted my head up when I heard my mum walk into the room.

"Have you noticed how quiet it is?" I was so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't even noticed that there was nobody here.

"You kicked them out?"

"Probably take a few days to clean the place, right?" I remained quiet still thinking until she sat down to the table with me. What did you want to talk to me about this morning?"

I debated for a minute whether to tell her about me and Emily. I had to do it in private though no one else could know "Is anyone here?"

"Oh, just some man who seemed to think you wanted him back in my bed." She smiled a big toothy grin. "Very entertaining for an Irish man"

Still I couldn't risk being over heard and whimpered out on telling her. I changed the subject. "It is peaceful" We paused and I knew she still thought something was wrong.

"Did I ever tell you how angry I was when I found out I was pregnant with you?"

Great here it come, the pep talk. "Is this going to cheer me up? Because I need cheering up, ok?" I defiantly didn't need a lecture.

"Getting there, I'd met the man of my dreams, I wanted to travel the world, fuck on every beach in India, be in love, and then I found out I was pregnant" So far not so good with the cheering mum.

"I can only apologise."

She ignored my comment and continued "And even though your dad turned out to be a shitty little prick and it was all a little bit rubbish… Until you made my life complete, and actually rather fucking wonderful." I was slightly shocked I mean I never really have these types of conversations with my mother let alone her telling me I made her life complete!

"I did that?"

"I wasn't expecting it, people who make us happy are never the people you expect." Didn't I know it, I was finally starting to realize that maybe I could do this with Emily, I mean she made me happy right?

"So when you find someone you've got to cherish it." She got up and walked over kissing me on the forehead. "Right, I've got an Irish man waiting for me who says all he needs to e happy is regular sex and potatoes." She said as she walked out the door laughing. I smiled she was happy, that just leaves me.

I sat there a while longer just thinking, Emily made me happy I felt good with her, right. I was a better person around her and she loved me. It was like a spring finally jumped out of my head. I rushed out of my seat grabbing my bag, flying out the door to Emily's house. I had someone, I was going to cherish it just like my mum said. The door slammed shut as I scurried away forgetting my bike.

She loved me…….


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo Hoo! Chapter 10 do be here! Sorry it's short. Hop you like**.

* * *

I found myself on Emily's doorstep I had cried a bit on the way over and felt a bit foolish but she had to know how I felt. I wasn't going to let the only person I'd really let in go because I was too stupid to tell them.

I waited a little while before I heard her say "I'm not opening the door, my face is all puffy and I've been crying a bit." I had to get this out.

"I don't care." I just wanted to talk. I sat down outside her door since she clearly was being serious about not opening the door. It was now or never.

"I do want someone, need someone, your it." My voice broke a I said it.

"And…" And?! Shit and what? I'm so not good at this opening up thing but I could her the desperation in her voice.

"And when I'm with you I feel like I'm a better person, I feel happier, less alone, less lonely" I saw her hand come through the cat flap in the door and smiled grabbing it with mine.

One squeeze from her hand and I got the confidence to say everything "It's not as simple as that is it? Being with someone?" I wanted her to tell me that it was, that everything would be fine but she didn't"

"isn't it?" I think she figured I needed to get this all out and needed to do on my own. She was right.

"No, I mean, I don't know, I mean I don't think so. I mean…." I broke off I was in tears now, I'd finally told her. I just wanted things to stay like this I didn't want to deal with any of the other stuff right now or we'd be over before we had even begun.

"Can't we just sit like this for a bit?" I held her hand in both of mine feeling the warmth of them, sending tingles through my own.

"Yeah, we can, for a bit."

* * *

The door opened and I fell sideways I looked up to see Emily giggling, I laughed.

"Get inside." Emily said pulling me to her, kissing me deeply, I returned the kissing moving her backwards to the hall wall. Feeling nothing but love in the kiss as her smooth tongue entered my mouth, I put everything I felt into it until we broke for air looking at each other.

She was smiling I was so glad that I was the one that could do it. I yawned.

"Come on you, let's get some sleep"

We headed upstairs I was so happy my heart was pounding out of my chest and it made it swell even more at the thought that I knew hers was too. We never did get that much sleep that night we stayed awake talking, deciding not to go public just yet, not to put a label on anything either.

Just see where it takes us. I wrapped her in my arms once more and fell asleep contently with Emily's steady breathing beside me.

I was exactly where I was meant to be.


End file.
